But You Didn't
by Erisyuka-chan
Summary: Because the only thing I can do right now... is remember them. (Midorima x Takao) [WARNING: Possible OOCness]


_**~Verse One~**_

 **-Of Tanuki and Sprains-**

* * *

 _ **"Remember the time when we were running late for school and you sprained your ankle pedaling so hard because of the larger-than-life lucky item that I brought…**_

* * *

 **"Seriously Takao, can't you go any faster? At this rate, we will really be late for class. You definitely know how much I hate it when my carefully planned hour-by-hour schedule gets interrupted even for just a minute. Or are you, by chance, trying to make a world record by making me late for the first time in my entire life?"** Midorima scowled at the raven-haired boy in front of him, eyes devoid of any emotion but rage. Yes, for the first time in his perfectly organized life, he was dangerously on the edge of committing a blunder. He was evidently not amused. And looking at things in his perspective, all the blame was dumped onto his poor companion's shoulder. Is it really that difficult to increase his pedaling cadence? He didn't know that Shutoku's point guard was this weak.

 **"Shut…the…hell…up…Shin…chan!"** Takao managed to blurt out between loud pants. Covered in sweat and dust, he was unmistakably nearing his limit. It was only a little after 8 am but the mixture of fatigue and perspiration on his face made him look like a runner who has just had a Tour de Paris marathon. **"Why the hell…are you being…so talkative today…of all days anyway?"** It was already taking him his everything just to make their make-shift rickshaw move inch by inch and Midorima just had to make him talk.

 **"What do you want me to do then?"** Without any hint of forbearance or warning whatsoever, Midorima suddenly jolted up with such force that made the rickshaw shake violently.

It was at that time Takao decided that he had enough of his friend's endless barrage of protestations. Turning around, he proceeded to stare daggers at the towering three-pointer mightily standing on a rickshaw who looked very much out of place in the middle of the street.

 **"Why don't you just lean back relaxingly there, run your fingers through your hair and tilt your head ever-so-slightly backwards or something? I don't know. Just do what you always do. As long as you shut your mouth."** Takao retorted while exaggeratedly flailing his hands in the air.

 **"And why the hell would I do that?"**

Faking a laugh, Takao did a facepalm as he tried to contain the whirlwind of emotions raging inside of him. **"Because Shin-chan!"** He responded a matter-of-factly. **"If you haven't noticed yet, my life force is slowly being drained by that colossally gigantic Shigaraki tanuki of yours. And you blabbering endlessly about isn't helping at all."**

Dumbfounded, Midorima unconsciously knitted his brows as he tried to comprehend what Takao had just said. **"The Tanuki has got nothing to do with this Takao, so don't involve him! Honestly. And what is the deal with your life force being drained? Speak in terms I can understand."**

Pinching the bridge of his nose in an attempt to stave off a threatening migraine, Takao let out a heavy sigh. **"Shin-chan… DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA JUST HOW HEAVY YOUR LUCKY ITEM TODAY IS? Seriously, does it really have to be that big? I can somehow understand how much you value horoscopes and stuff but who in their right mind would bring a life-size Shigaraki tanuki to school? Well, I guess it's fine if you carry it yourself but why are you imposing the responsibility on me? Are you, by chance, punishing me or something? Did I do something to make you angry? I'll get on my knees right now and apologize. For goodness' sake just please stop torturing me like this!"**

 **"How many times do I have to tell you, don't blame the Tanuki! It's not the Tankui's fault that you're so weak. How pitiful. To think that a Tanuki is all it takes to slow you down."**

 **"Will you stop being so obstinate Shin-chan? Damn right, it's the Tanuki's fault! Can you imagine what it's like to drag a huge thing like that? And you blame me instead for making you late? If you have to blame something, blame the goddamn tanuki!"**

 **"How disrespectful. Don't you know that you'd probably be dead by now if not for the Tanuki? According to Oha-Asa, all the signs equally receive protection from a life-size Tanuki statue today."**

 **"I don't need a Tanuki to protect me! And rather than protecting me, seems like it's killing me instead. It's only this early in the morning but I feel like I've ran a marathon already. I'd undoubtedly be a dead meat by the time first period starts."**

 **"Casting the blame unto the poor Tanuki eh? Tsk. How disgraceful."** Lethargically adjusting his glasses, Midorima got off the rickshaw in one swift motion before turning his back to Takao.

 **"Shin-chan, did you actually just** ** _tsked_** **at me?"** Surprised at the sudden turn of events, Takao could only gawk in exasperation as he watched his friend walk farther and farther away from him.

 **"Oi, hold it Shin-chan! Where are you going?"**

 **"To school obviously. I'd really be late if I keep up with that snail-like pace of yours."** Midorima responded without even bothering to look back.

 **"EEH? Are you serious Shin-chan? Then what about your lucky item?"**

 **"Stop being such a baby and finish what you started. I want it securely positioned at the far end of our classroom before first period ends."**

 **"Are you kidding me Shin-chan?"**

 **"…"**

 **"Why on earth do I have to do something like this?"**

 **"…"**

 **"Stop ignoring me Shin-chan!"**

 **"…"**

 **"SHIN-CHAAAAN!"**

 _~Later that Afternoon~_

Loud, heavy, clacking steps echoed through the empty corridors as Midorima made his way out of the classroom and walked languidly about. For some unknown reason that was beyond his control, basketball practice was cancelled that afternoon and he had more than an hour to spare before heading home as per his schedule. Looking around, he noticed quite a surreal scene unfolding around him as the setting sun created a kaleidoscope of vividly nostalgic colors which seemed to engulf his very being. However, before those foreign-like sensations could drown him into a sea of sentimentalities, he found himself suddenly pulled back to reality when he heard two girls laugh loudly a safe distance from him. It seemed like they were talking about something very amusing which effected a never-ending array of chuckles from the both of them. Keenly observing the girls, it was that then that Midorima realized that he was all alone. He's usually not one for sentiments, but he couldn't help feeling a bit lonely when it dawned on him that it was actually the first time he walked through these halls alone. Even if he might have undeniably taken it for granted, he couldn't deny the fact that Takao had always been with him ever since they met in the basketball team and a day without him was indeed a bit lonesome.

After their short skirmish about tanuki and lucky items earlier in the morning, Takao never showed up in class. Midorima tried contacting him but to no avail. However, even if he decided to play around and ditch class, somehow, he was able to safely deliver Midorima's lucky tanuki in their classroom just as instructed. And for the green-haired three-pointer, that was more than enough.

Checking his phone, Midorima let out a big yawn when all of a sudden, he heard something crashed from the room on his left. Pausing for no more than ten seconds, Midorima pondered for a while when a second crash resounded through the vacant halls. Without a second thought, Midorima rushed inside and found the innermost portion of the infirmary to be a big mess. Chairs were knocked down, contents on the table were scattered like rain, the bedspread was tossed goopily- it was as if a waterspout passed by and created chaos in that part of the room only.

Scrutinizing the place further, Midorima noticed something move from under the bed. With a gulp, he bent down to check and what he saw nearly took off a few years from his dear life.

It was Takao. Cloth in all white, he was struggling to regain his footing and stand but all of his efforts proved to be futile.

 **"What the hell are you doing in there?"** Midorima asked in a forcibly booming voice which was evidently mixed with shock and concern.

 **"Shin-chan! Why are you here?"** Takao responded and feigned smile-which didn't succeed in fooling Midorima.

 **"I heard something crash so I hurriedly came to check."**

 **"Is that so?"** Gently positioning himself, Takao sat down on the floor cross-legged.

 **"Answer me Takao, what are you doing here?"** Not giving up, the green-haired shooter asked once again, this time in an even louder voice.

Giving out a nervous chuckle Takao scratched the back of his head sheepishly and looked away. **"Nothing Shin-chan. It's just that, you know? I simply wanted to spend some time alone. A guy's gotta do some self-contemplating stuff once in a while."**

 **"While being here in the infirmary and clothed in all white? Very funny Takao."** Midorima retorted, clearly not amused.

 **"But it's true Shin-chan! It's very effective I gotta tell you."**

 **"Liar."**

Seemingly shocked by Midorima's words, Takao's eyes widened in shock as the taller male turned around without a sound.

Clearing his throat, a small smile formed on Takao's lips as he held out his hand to Midorima.

 **"Well for starters, why don't you help me stand Shin-chan?"**

 **"Why should I?"**

 **"Come on. Don't be so cold."**

 **"Hmmp. I guess I don't have a choice then."**

Carefully supporting the raven-haired male, Midorima gently guided him towards the adjacent bed where he plopped on like a kid who just recovered from diaper rash. Somewhat bothered by the growing silence, it was Takao who decided to speak first.

 **"I guess I'm kinda sick."**

 **"What? You're sick? I thought idiots don't catch colds."**

 **"Wait, are you talking about yourself Shin-chan?"** Takao asked teasingly which earned him a light nudge in the rib from the other male.

 **"Shut up. If you're going to make yourself sick, then at least do it properly."** Midorima whispered under his breath.

 **"Are you saying something Shin-chan?"**

 **"I said, I'm going to go and get your uniform and shoes. It's getting dark so we should be heading home."**

 **"Shin-chan, wait-"**

Extending his arm forward in an attempt to grab the hem of Midorima's uniform and stop him from what he was about to do, Takao lost his balance and fell off the bed once again, much to Midorima's chagrin.

 **"Idiot. What are you doing?"**

 **"Shin-chan, you should head home first, I am fine by myself."**

 **"What are you-"** However before Midorima could finish his statement, his eyes happened to fall on Takao's right ankle and realized that it was covered in bandages.

 **"What happened to your ankle?"**

 **"Huh? Nothing. My ankle is fine."** Wanting to hide his condition from his teammate, Takao scrambled to hide it with the blanket which was scrambled on the floor when he fell.

Seeing his friend's condition, Midorima tried to consider various possibilities which may have caused Takao's injury when out of nowhere, the scenes from earlier in the morning came fllooding through his mind.

 **"Are those injuries from this morning?"**

 **"Huh?"**

 **"Did you sprain your ankle-"**

 **"No, of course not."** With an apparently forced smile, Takao waved his hands in the air.

 **"Takao."**

 **"Come on. It's not that Shin-chan."**

 **"Why?"**

 **"Why what?"**

 **"Why did you go so far as to even sprain your ankle just to…"** With guilt written all over his face, Midorima's expression softened as he strained to look for the right words to say.

 _"It was because you forced me to, remember?"_ was what Takao would have wanted to say but he knew he can never say something like that to his friend.

 **"Shin-chan."** With eyes full of understanding and gentleness, Takao lightly grasped Midorima's hand and squeezed it assuringly. If it were a normal day without so much going on, Midorima would have flinched violently and shove Takao away. However, seeing the situation unfurling between the two of them, he chose to remain quiet and wait for whatever it was that Takao wanted to say. **"Don't you worry about a thing Shin-chan. It's all right."**

 **"All right? How is everything all right?"**

 **"I'd do anything for you Shin-chan."**

 **"Huh?"**

Flashing Midorima the most sincere and widest smile he could ever hope to give, Takao looked straight into his eyes with an earnest expression on his face.

 **"Shin-chan, you're so important to me, I'd do anything for you."**

With this, imaginary steam seemed to come out from Midorima's ears as he pushed Takao away and turned back.

Takao, on the other hand, literally rolled on the floor and clutched his stomach as his eyes watered from too much laughter.

 **"Shin-chan, your blushing!"**

 **"I am not!"**

 **"Yes, you are!"**

 **"Shut up.!"**

 **"Shin-chan you're looking more and more like a tomato with your face getting redder!"**

 **"Stop it Takao."**

 **"It complements well with your green hair."** Takao said as he snorted with laughter yet again.

 **"I said stop it Takao! Call your parents and tell them you're not going home tonight."**

 **"Ehh? Why not?"** Takao asked in confusion was he wiped the tears from his eyes.

 **"You're staying at my place. Do you really think I'll let you go home with a sprain like that?"**

 **"Woah? For real? Yay! Shin-chan's gonna take care of me all night long."**

 **"What are you saying, you idiot?"** With this, pillows started flying towards Takao's direction but it didn't stop him from teasing Midorima.

 **"Oh, you're blushing again!"**

* * *

 ** _I seriously thought you'd get mad at me…_**

 _ **But you didn't."**_


End file.
